Things Do Change
by tabooo22
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Jacob fall in love while Edward is away for a few months.
1. Chapter 1

**EDWARDS POV**

Chapter One

I had just gotten back from a failed attempt at tracking Victoria, hoping to see my love, Bella. I had decided to take the practical approach; after all I hadn't seen her in six months. Now I was standing on her doorstep trying desperately and failing to figure out what I would say. "I guess I'll just have to go with it." I told myself reluctantly. Then I rang the doorbell. The door flew open and there was her father, Charlie, chief policemen. Oh crap.

"Um, Hello Charlie. Carlisle decided to come back. I tried to e-mail Bella about the big news about a month ago but she hasn't answered me. Is she home?"

"No, sorry Edward" He answered me. "She went cliff diving with Jacob a few days ago and sprained her ankle. You know how Bella is. I was going to go down and pick her up but Jacob insisted that she should stay there just in case. Of course with the way she and Jake have been getting along, I don't think that her ankle's the only reason." Charlie smiled to himself.

"She's with Jacob?"

"Yep. I you don't believe me go see for yourself."

"I think I will, Thank you very much, Charlie." I turned around and got into my silver Volvo. I was racing towards the borderline. _Poor kid. _Charlie thought._ What's he's gonna do when finds out that Bella's-_ but I didn't hear the rest. I was too far away. I was doing one of the most dangerous things in my existence that I had vowed never to do.

I was crossing the Quileute border. I had gone into werewolf territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARDS POV**

Chapter Two

I pulled up to Billy's house and walked slowly up to the door. Before I got there something running up to the house from behind caught my eye.

Jacob and Bella.

They were playfully pushing each other and it looked like they had just left the beach. I ran over to Bella thinking she'd be as excited to see me as I was her. I was completely wrong.

"Bella!" I called.

"Oh, Edward. What are you doing back so soon?" She asked awkwardly as Jacob placed his arms around her waist.

I felt the overwhelming feeling of anger building in my chest but I did my best to contain it as I watched his hands hold her tightly. "What's going on Bella?" I questioned angrily.

"Edward, I was going to tell you I swear. I was waiting until you got back so I would have my story straight, but here you are sooner than I expected." She confessed.

"Edward, leave." Jacob growled, starting to shake. He held Bella, if at all possible, even tighter.

"Jacob baby, calm down" Bella soothed holding his face in her hands.

"Bella, what's going on?" I questioned again, anger swallowing me.

I wanted so badly for, my love, my life, Bella to run back into my arms and have our life pick up where we left off. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost Bella to _that mutt_. No. I won't let her be with him, she loved me first.

After the mental battle with myself I looked up to see Bella had calmed Jacob's shaking but it was still evident. I had really gotten under his skin by coming back.

"How about I call you later and we can go out or something. I need to calm Jacob down. Talk to you later?"

"No, Bella I want you to explain what's going on now!" I snarled.

As I finished talking Jacob began violently shaking. There was no calming him down this time.

"BELLA GET AWAY NOW!" Jacob shouted.

Bella fell to the ground just in time for Jacob to let out a pained and angry howl as he phased. He then took a protective stance in front of Bella, ready to rip my head off if I made a single move he didn't like.

"JACOB!" Bella screeched as he lunged at me.

I caught the wolf and threw him off me and into a tree, this caused Bella to start sobbing and screaming for Jacob uncontrollably. He didn't get up but he was still breathing. He had defiantly broken quite a few bones when he hit the tree. Bella got up and ran over to Jacob. That was probably the worst thing I could have done on wolf territory. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by wolves lunging at me. Then from Jacob's badly broken wolf form Bella yelled, "EVERYONE STOP!" as loud as she could.

Everyone froze in their place and turned to look at her.

"Edward I can't believe what you did to _my boyfriend,_" 'my boyfriend' I couldn't believe that those words came out of her mouth "but you have to call Carlisle right now!"

I did as she said so I would stay alive. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need you to come to La Push and bring your medical supplies. Get here as soon as you possibly can."

"What? Why? What happened?" Carlisle questioned.

"I don't have time to answer your questions. Just get here soon." I tried to stay calm but with the possibility of being killed isn't easy to sound calm.

"Okay." Carlisle said with worry coating his voice.

He had hung up and was on his way when I noticed that some of the wolves had phased back and were trying to get Jacob to phase back as well, I was still being watched by some of the wolves.

Ten or so minutes later Jacob had phased back, the wolves moved him into his house, Carlisle had arrived, assessed, and treated Jacob. I had broken just about every bone in his body and as soon as Bella and the wolves heard that they wanted me dead but Carlisle had talked them out of it.

Bella had asked all of the wolves to leave so Jacob could rest. They were hesitant to leave because Bella had requested that I stay but they eventually left as she requested.

"Edward, you don't even know how badly I want you dead right now." Bella commented, pain obvious in her voice.

"Love, I'm sorry." It was all I could say. After all I had come home to expect that Bella would be waiting for me.

Jacob was asleep inside after be sedated so Carlisle could treat his injuries. It would take a few days for Jacob to heal enough to move, a week or so for him to be able to walk and at least a month for him to be fully healed. Even with the accelerated healing it was going to take some time.

After a long pain filled silence I spoke "Bella, I get that I was gone for a long time, but I didn't expect you to move on."

"Edward you were gone for months and I didn't here anything from you. What did you expect. Jacob was all I had, we got close. I don't regret it one bit."

"I e-mailed you, Bella, I told you I was coming back. I went to your house and Charlie told me you were here with Jacob. I didn't want to believe what he was saying."

"You e-mail me?"

"Yes, Bella I did. A month ago."

"Oh. I've been busy with Jacob."

"How long after I left did you fall for _him_?" You could hear the acidity in my voice as I asked that question.

"Edward, it's not what you think," she pleaded trying to make me understand, "he was the only one here for me. You left. He was here to comfort me and take care of me when you weren't."

I didn't want to hear her story I was past wanting an explanation. I just wanted an answer to my question, the truth. "How long?" I snarled, acidity clear in my voice.

Bella cringed at the question clearly afraid to answer. She sat there thinking and shaking her head trying to come up with a truthful answer that wouldn't put me over the edge. It would have been so much easier to just read her mind but I wanted her to tell me. I would only accept the answer if she said out loud. We sat for what seemed like ages when she interrupted my train of thought. "We've been together for four months," she said with every ounce of confidence in her body "four months." She repeated, seeming to lock in her answer.

"Four months?" That was it.

"Edward, calm down. Let me explain!" She cried.

I didn't want to hear her story. She told me what I wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 3

I had been frozen in my sitting position for what seemed like eternity, crying my eyes out. Edward left. Again. I don't know why I was so hurt by him leaving. I had Jacob and that was all that should matter. I was so hurt and I had no idea why. I didn't love Edward anymore.

It wasn't long after I finally stopped crying that I heard Jacob call, "Bella!"

I could hear all of the pain in his voice, every ounce of it.

"Bella!" he cried again.

I made my way into the house and towards his room. I open his door and when I saw Jacob's broken body lying on the bed I wanted to collapse to the ground and cry but I knew I had to stay strong for his sake.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" I asked. My voice shaking.

"Terrible," he started slowly. It hurt me so badly to know that someone I used to love so much could have done this to Jacob, "all I remember is going for the _blood suckers_ head." His voice once full of pain and sleep was now full of anger and acid.

I had to tell him it was only right that he knew what caused him to be in the position that he is in. "Well, I'll start from before that, I guess," I started nervously. I had hoped he didn't remember what happened and I'm glad he didn't but I didn't want to tell him, "you phased and lunged for Edward. He threw you off him and towards a tree."

I paused not wanting to go on but I could tell in Jacob's eyes he needed me to tell him.

His eyes dropped to the edge of his bed signaling me to sit next to him. After all he couldn't move. I made my way over to his bed and sat down carefully.

"You hit the tree so hard. I thought I lost you." Tears started streaming down my face causing a few stray tears to fall from Jacob's eyes as well.

"You were breathing, but just barely. I ran over to you and in a blink of an eye all of the wolves had phased and were lunging at Edward."

I reached up to wipe the tears off Jacob's face. I touched him as gently as I humanly could but he still flinched.

I began to cry even harder. I couldn't stand to see my Jacob in so much pain. I didn't think I could finish telling Jacob what happened but I had to.

"I yelled for everyone to stop. I told Edward to call Carlisle. I had some of the wolves stay in wolf form to watch Edward and the others phase back and help get you to phase and bring you into the house."

I stopped again to make sure Jacob was keeping up. His eyes were heavy with sleep. Carlisle said he would be in a lot of pain and he would be very tired. "How about I stop for right now and you go to sleep?"

"No. I want to hear to story now." Jacob said the pain soaking is voice again.

I sighed heavily. "Okay. When Carlisle got here he took one look at you and knew you were in bad condition. When he said nearly every bone in your body was broken, the wolves and I wanted Edward dead. Carlisle talked every one of the ledge but I wasn't about to drop it. Carlisle re-broke and set your bones and then the wolves left." I explained.

"What happened with that _leach_" Jacob growled.

"Uh, he left about an hour ago." I said quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob questioned, accidentally jerking his body towards me.

He let out a loud and pain filled scream as tears started falling from his eyes like waterfalls.

In an instant Billy and the wolves collected outside of Jacob's room, everyone asking if he was okay and frantically dialing their phones to reach Carlisle. There was nothing I could do. I was only a human. Jacob laid there crying and screaming in pain and I couldn't help but to double over and begin to cry and scream as well. Carlisle showed up in no time with sedatives to ease Jacob's pain.

I couldn't stand to see Jacob in so much pain, I had to leave. I had to find answers. I had to find Edward. No questions asked.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is a little short but I've been pressed for time with school and homework. Do you guys want to see what happened while this was going on in Eddie's POV or just continue? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided not to backtrack. Sorry this has taken so long to post I have been verry busy with school. I think next chapter will be in Jacob's POV. Enjoy. **

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 4

Once the sedatives took affect Jacob fell asleep. He looked so peaceful; I didn't want to leave him. It hurt me to leave but I just needed time to think and find Edward.

Once I explained to Bill that I may be gone for a few days, I went outside to my truck and hoped nothing would go wrong with Jacob.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I never thought I would have to dial again, Edward's. The phone rang only once before sending me straight to voice mail. After the tone I began to record a message,

"Edward, it's Bella. We really need to talk, we were both in stressful situations last night and I think we should ju-" I was cut off by someone's voice answering the phone.

"I don't want to talk to you. You've made your decision and I accept that." Edward said in a harsh, uncaring tone.

"Edward, I know you're mad but, please, can we just talk?" I pleaded.

A quick and stern "No" was all I got before he hung up.

I got in my truck and headed over to the Cullen mansion. It was times like these that I wished I could drive like the Cullen's, get there fast and get it over with.

Twenty minutes later I found myself pulling up the long, winding, drive way of the Cullen mansion. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to get all the details of my story together but before I had the chance there was a knock on my window. To say the least it scared the crap out of me. I attempted to catch my breath before I looked up to see Alice's overly excited face peering through the glass looking up at me. I opened my door reluctantly and was quickly wrapped in the cold embrace I had tried so hard to forget. Being in her grasp only made me want to be in Jacob's warm strong embrace even more.

"Bella! I can't believe you're actually back! Carlisle said he saw you at Jake's but no one believed him!" Alice said all in one, un-needed, breath.

Wow, I would have thought Edward would have said something but then again I did break his heart. "Oh, I thought Edward would have said something." I sighed.

"No, he's been avoiding everyone since whatever happened on the Reservation. I think you know why. Bella please tell me, what happened?"

"Can't you just use you mind trick thing to find out? I'm not reliving it again."

"BELLA!" Oh god, I most defiantly did not want that voice to call my name. This situation really didn't need to get any more awkward.

No, please no, I have to be dreaming.

"BELLA-BOO!" Emmett yelled. Yes, it was Emmett.

"Hi Emmett," I mumbled knowing he could hear me, "what do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say I like your knees, they look very nice today."

"Really Emmett, Alice is trying to talk to me!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay no need to be a negative Nancy. I'll leave then, bye-bye Belly!"

"Whatever Emmett, bye. Anyway, Alice do you think I could talk to Edward?"

"Uh, I actually think you should go." Alice said snapping out of a vision.

"Why Alice? What did you see?" I asked worriedly.

She started counting down from ten, "ten… nine… eight… seven…"

"Alice what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Three… two… one…" she finished and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back with a very angry Edward looming over me. I cowered in fear. Why was he doing this to me? Then I hear Alice's small voice,

"He's here! Edward! He's here!" She cried frantically.

"Edward? Who's here?" I yelled just as frantic.

Then the person spoke, "Let her go." Sam bellowed.

Sam. He's here. How did Alice know he was here? She can't see the wolf pack. But that didn't matter all that mattered was that Sam was here. This can't be good. Something must have happened to Jake. "Edward let me go! I need to talk to Sam!" I said pushing on Edward's chest.

Edward let me up. I was surprised he did. He didn't even fight, he just let me up. I walk up to Sam. He was visibly shaking but it slowed once he had his arm protectively around me. "Sam," I began, "why are you here?" I was afraid for him to answer but if something was wrong with Jacob I needed to know.

"It's Jacob, he woke up and you weren't there. Billy tried telling him that you were okay and that you'd be back in a few days but that wasn't cutting it for him."

"That's what I was worried about. Okay, let's go."

"Um, Bella," he sounded afraid, almost like if he told me what he was going to say it would kill me, "he took off and we don't know where he is."

"WHAT? Carlisle said he can't move!" I shrieked.

He mumbled something I barley caught before running towards my truck along the line of, "You'd be surprised at how fast we heal even if Dr. Vamp says it's impossible."

I know Jacob wasn't healed enough to be up and running around werewolf or not he wasn't healed enough. I know Jacob can fend for himself but it would be hard with the state he's in. It took me five minutes to get to his house, new record. The whole pack, including Sam's, was pacing outside of Jake's house. None of them were searching for him; they were all in human form and doing nothing but worrying. I couldn't just sit around and wait.

Just as quick as I parked my truck I was out of it running for the woods yelling Jake's name. I tried to say on the path but that wasn't getting me anywhere so I left the path and started running aimlessly through the woods. I ran for a good twenty minutes before I heard it. Jacob's weak and pained moans.

"JACOB? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted.

"Here" he moaned.

I saw him slumped against a tree, paler than ever. His once dark caramel skin was now near white. I ran over to him screaming for help. Twice in two days? Why me? Why Jacob? Why us? Embry and Sam came and carried him back to his house where Carlisle was already waiting to evaluate Jacob.

Dear God, please let him be okay. I can't live without him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. Please.


End file.
